“Autism spectrum disorders” generally refers to a number of neurodevelopmental disorders. Asperger's Syndrome is one example of a condition that is typically considered an autism spectrum disorder. Persons with autism spectrum disorders often have difficulty communicating with others. In some instances, other symptoms or behaviors associated with autism spectrum disorders may include engaging in repetitive behaviors, exhibiting intense interest in certain subject matters, avoiding eye contact with others, not understanding personal space boundaries and difficulty understanding others' feelings.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a relaxation device includes a base, a support structure connected to the base, a seating portion and a drive mechanism located at least partially within the base and connected to the seating portion. The drive mechanism includes a housing connected to the support structure, a motor and drive system located at least partially within the housing, a support platform connected to the seating portion, first and second brackets having a first end coupled to the support platform and a second end coupled to the housing and first and second links having a first end coupled to the housing and a second end coupled to the support platform.
In certain embodiments of the invention, the motor and drive system includes an output shaft connected to the first end of the first link and the first end of the second link. The device may include a first shaft extending through the housing and having a first end extending through the first end of the first bracket and the second end of the first link and a second end extending through the first end of the first bracket and the second end of the second link. The device may further include a second shaft having a first end extending through the housing and the second end of the first bracket and a second end extending through the housing and the second end of the first bracket. The device may also include a third shaft extending through the housing and having a first end extending through the first end of the second bracket and a second end extending through the first end of the second bracket. In other embodiments of the invention, the device includes a fourth shaft having a first end extending through the housing and the second end of the second bracket and a second end extending through the housing and the second end of the second bracket.
In one embodiment of the invention, the support structure further includes first and second front legs and first and second rear legs. The device may further include a height adjustment mechanism having a worm gear, a follower coupled to the worm gear, a first drive link having a first end pivotally connected to the first front leg and a second end pivotally connected to the follower, a second drive link having a first end pivotally connected to the second front leg and a second end pivotally connected to the follower and an adjustment mechanism for moving the follower along the worm gear to extend and retract the first and second front legs and the first and second rear legs. The device may also include at least one wheel connected to at least one of the legs of the support structure.
In another embodiment of the invention, actuating the motor and drive system causes movement of the seating portion. The motor and drive system can cause the seating portion to move in a manner replicating the gait of a walking horse. A controller may be provided for controlling movement of the seating portion.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a relaxation device includes a base, a support structure connected to the base, a seating portion having an upper surface, a front right corner, a front left corner, a rear right corner and a rear left corner and a drive mechanism. The support structure is configured to support the device on a surface. The drive mechanism is located at least partially within the base and connected to the seating portion. The drive mechanism moves the seating portion in a cyclical pattern from a first orientation in which the upper surface is parallel with the surface on which the device is supported, forward to a second orientation in which the front right corner tilts downwardly, rearward to a third orientation in which the front right corner tilts upwardly and the rear left corner tilts downwardly, forward to a fourth orientation in which the front right corner and the front left corner tilt downwardly and the rear right corner and rear left corner tilt upwardly, rearward to a fifth orientation in which the left front corner tilts upwardly and the right rear corner tilts downwardly and back to the first orientation.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a method of relaxation for persons with autism spectrum disorders includes providing a device having a support structure, a base and a seating portion and moving the seating portion in a manner replicating the walking gait of a horse while a person is seated on the seating portion.
These and other features of the present invention will be apparent from the following description and the accompanying figures.